


A Talk with Arizona

by i_say_no_to_status_quo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_say_no_to_status_quo/pseuds/i_say_no_to_status_quo
Summary: Arizona has a deep talk with Alex.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Talk with Arizona

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first thing that I have posted on here! I just thought that it would be fun to write something from Alex’s point of view because I have never tried that before!

Alex stormed into the OR where Arizona was performing a revolutionary, once in a lifetime surgery. A revolutionary, once in a lifetime surgery that he was supposed to be helping with. He tried to deal with the fact that Arizona wouldn’t even talk to him, but this...this was his career. This was everything he had been working for since the second he was able to speak. He had not worked hard despite all odds just to have to transfer specialties to neuro or cardio or some other specialty. He was a pediatric surgeon, and it was Arizona’s job to teach him.

”Why didn’t I know that this was happening until Shepherd told me 5 minutes ago?” Alex yelled across the OR. 

Arizona glanced over at him and then looked at the nurse standing next to her. “Will you please tell Doctor Karev to leave my OR. If he has to talk to me he can do it later, but I am trying to save a child’s life. And despite all odds I am here to save this child’s life, standing up, performing this surgery. Something that almost wasn’t possible because of him.” Arizona took a deep breath as she looked back at her patient. 

“It’s not my fault that you agreed to go on that stupid plane…”

“Karev.” Arizona started, anger clear in her voice.” “Get out.”

“But…” Alex started.

“Now!” 

Alex walked out of the OR and slammed the door behind him. Stupid plane crash, stupid Arizona, stupid Jo. Alex hadn’t been aloud to do a pediatric surgury in almost 2 months since Arizona had gotten back. 2 months. If she wouldn’t let him do a surgury soon, he would have to switch specialties, or leave the hospital, or repeat his fellowship year, or maybe even all 3. It also didn’t help that he was in love with one of the interns and she had a boyfriend. And he was a gynecologist, as Jo so proudly constantly reminded Alex. Well, Alex could be a gynecologist too if he wanted too. He might even have to if Arizona kept refusing to let him do surgeries.

Alex let out a sigh as he started walking down the hallway. He would just go home and collect his thoughts. Just then he heard footsteps behind him 

“Alex wait!” 

He looked behind him to see Arizona. 

“So you’re talking to me now.” Alex said, not so happily.

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to forgive you for making me lose my leg. I don’t want to forgive you for the fact that my marriage is falling apart. I don’t want to forgive you, but I have to. I need someone to talk to. Callie won’t talk to me and everyone thinks I’m weak now because of my leg. They all look at me weird and ask if I need help when I clearly don’t. You’ll be honest with me. You won’t treat me like I’m weak. You are going to be a great surgeon, but you need a mentor, and it’s my responsibility to be that mentor...And it’s also my responsibility to teach you.”

“Why have you been doing this though? Why couldn’t you have done this sooner. I need extra time in the OR, I might even have to repeat my fellowship year and a sappy speech isn’t going to make that better!”

“I was mad. I did it for the same reason that you’re standing here yelling at me now. Feelings are a crazy thing, and they control us. I did it for the same reason that Callie sleeps in Mark’s apartment instead of ours, for the same reason that she secretly slips away to the bathroom every night when she thinks I’m asleep, and cries. I did it because I was upset.”

Alex stood there, not sure what to say. He started to try and say something back but he was stopped.

“You don’t need the extra time, you’re a great surgeon. It was wrong of me to waste your time but you don’t need it Alex. Just get ready for tomorrow, I have two appendectomies scheduled and I’d like you to do one of them.”

Alex smiled, a small smile, but still a smile, and walked away.

“Wait.” Arizona said.

“Callie’s drifting away from me, and I don’t know if I’ll ever get her back. But even if our marriage ends today, I will never forget all the moments we’ve had together. I wouldn’t be the person I am today without her. Go tell that intern how you feel.”

“What intern.” Alex questioned, knowing what she meant but wishing he didn’t.

“Jo. You know what I mean.”

“We’re just friends. And besides she has a boyfriend so it doesn’t even matter.” Alex said, looking at the floor.

Arizona looked at him disapprovingly. “I have to go home. But think about it.”

Alex walked out to the parking lot in disbelief. She knew? I mean, Christina had made jokes about it but he assumed that those were just jokes. Did Jo know? Did he want her to know? 

Maybe Arizona was right. Maybe he needed to face this as it was. He was going to be honest with himself, with Jo. Maybe he could even be happy again for the first time since Izzie. Maybe this was the right thing to do. Maybe this was it.

He thought Izzie would have stayed with him forever, but that didn’t happen. There was always uncertainty in the mix, and as much as he hated how sappy this was, no time was guaranteed, so he had to tell Jo how he felt before it was too late.

“Jo” he said, as he walked into Meredith’s house.

“I have to tell you something.”


End file.
